As The World Falls Down
by silfursvik
Summary: Hoggle gave Sarah the drugged peach, as Jareth told him. However, Jareth didn't anticipate what exactly Sarah was going to do with it. Sarah doesn't eat the peach- Ludo does! How does this effect the King's plans? ONE-SHOT


**i was really bored at my nanny's house. there was no internet connection. i was struck with sudden brilliance...**

Jareth sat in his throne room, gazing into his crystal ball as he lazily sat in his chair, one leg thrown over the arm of it. He smirked knowing that soon Sarah would be his. He watched her through the crystal, just after she had successfully crossed the Bog of Eternal Stench and now gathered help from the fox who guarded the bridge there. Her band of _friends_ helped her onward towards his castle, but Sarah would never make it past that forest.

"_Hungry_," her great beast of a companion, Ludo, whined.

"Onward, Ambrosius!" cried Sir Didymus. "We we'll be at the castle in no time, M'lady."

"I know, Ludo," Sarah said sympathetically. "I'm hungry too. But…maybe we can find some berries." She started looking around.

"Uh…Sarah," Hoggle said quietly, starting towards her.

Jareth's grin widened, enough so that his dangerously long canines were showing.

"Here." Hoggle outstretched a hand to Sarah, offering her Jareth's plump, ripe peach.

Sarah's face lit up as she took the peach. "Hoggle, thank you. You're a life saver."

A tortured look of regret came over Hoggle's face, but Sarah took no notice. She looked at the peach lustfully, licking her lips.

Jareth sat upright, leaning towards the crystal anxiously. _Come on, precious Sarah. Just one little bite…that's all it'll take…and then you'll be mine._

Sarah skipped to catch up with Ludo and Sir Didymus who were progressing quickly. Hoggle ran the other way.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. _What does she think she's doing?_

"Ludo!" she cried gleefully, smiling at her furry beast. "Ludo, look! Look at what Hoggle found. Here!" She held out the peach to Ludo.

Jareth gasped and shot onto his feet. "No! For the love of the Goblin God, NO!"

But it was too late. Sarah intended on sharing the peach with Ludo since he already said he was hungry, but Ludo took the whole peach and popped into his big mouth. He smiled back at Sarah as he chewed, and Sarah's smile turned somewhat rueful. She shrugged and decided she would look for those berries along the way.

Jareth sank back into his chair, a look of horror overcoming him. "Oh goblin shit," he muttered.

"Ludo?" Sarah asked quietly. Her fine eyebrows pulled together in puzzlement. She was noticing her friend acting a little strange. "Ludo? Are you alright?"

Ludo spit out the peach pit, swaying slightly. His expression was blank. "Sawah? Don't feel good," he moaned lowly.

Sarah was distracted by a glistening bubble that was gliding towards them. Sarah knew at once it must have been one of the Goblin King's dirty tricks, but what was it? Before any of them could react, the bubble swallowed Ludo and carried him off, leaving Sarah to helplessly call out for him.

Ludo was…certainly something to behold. His fine red hair was filled with ribbons and glitter, and he was adorned with sparkling jewels. His dress was white and poofy, glossy from top to flowing bottom. The ballroom was filled with dancing, laughing people in masquerade costumes, complete with masks. The bubble room was sparkling all over, decorated with white garland and candles.

Jareth, in his goblin mask and beautiful blue costume, complete with fine jewelry and blue streaks in his prefect blonde hair, grimaced at the sight that was definitely not Sarah, and far from what he expected. Trapped in his own bubble crystal, he desperately hid behind everyone and anything he could. He held a feathered fan in front of his face as he moved as far away from Ludo as he could. He danced in between a couple's arms, hoping they would conceal his presence. He very nearly made it to the table, with the intent to hide under it. But…as aforementioned…he very _nearly _made it.

"Goblin King?" Ludo stood a mere yard away, staring at Jareth's back. It was impossible for even Ludo to mistake that blonde hair and that stature.

Jareth muttered a string of harsh profanities before turning to the creature, flashing his usual charming smile. However, there was no one to really charm. There was no Sarah to play with. He simply was not going to try to seduce the beast before him.

"Where Sawah?" Ludo asked. "Sawah friend. Ludo supposed to help friend find King's castle."

Jareth's grin dropped. What was he supposed to do? With anyone else, he would have been furious and threatened them with the Bog of Eternal Stench. However, he believe that Ludo truly couldn't make a distinction between loyalty to his King and loyalty to his friend. Hell, the _rocks _were his friends! The bloody beast was perfectly useless! What was Jareth to do now? Dance with him?

As if on cue, the air was suddenly filled with sweet music. _"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…" _Jareth raised an eyebrow and looked up in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping a boot against the floor impatiently. With a cut of his hand through the air, the music silence.

Jareth brought his attention back to Ludo, but the beast had been swept away by another party goer. He was waltzing awkwardly with a young girl in fairy mask. Jareth slapped his hand to his face. The song began to play again. _"I'll place the sky within your eyes…" _

"Shut up!" Jareth commanded, but the music persisted. He growled and started stalking towards Ludo.

Ludo, caught up in the moment, began singing along with the music. The ground beneath Jareth's feet started to quake. All around the room, people were losing their balance. Rocks of all sizes, from boulders to pebbles, started coming out of nowhere and filling up the room. It as if they were being pelted with pebbles. Jareth held up his hand to shield himself, silently cursing the rock singer who unintentionally continued calling rocks forth.

The fragile bubble room could not hold the intense weight of all the rocks. With an eruption, everyone was falling. The bubble had popped. _"As the world falls down…"_

Jareth landed on his butt with a indignant huff. Ludo landed beside him. Rocks rained down around them. The rest of the people from the bubble and the scenery and everything else Jareth created for it had disappeared. Jareth stood up, wiping the dirt off himself as he grumbled under his breath. Ludo, no longer in a dress or wacked out with glitter, looked around in confusion as he struggled to his feet.

"Sawah?"

Jareth's eye twitched. He took a deep breath to calm himself and control his expression before running a hand through his hair and turning to Ludo.

"Sawah," the King began, then stopped and shook his head, "I mean, Sarah…." He shook his head again and rubbed his face in exasperation, gathering his thoughts. "When you find _Sarah_," he said, carefully pronouncing her name, "you just tell her, I'll be waiting for her."

Then the Goblin King flashed himself out of there with a burst of glitter and as much dignity as he could muster.

**thanks for reading! hoped you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
